


Lucifer Morningstar x Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucifer plays the piano, Lux nightclub, Mention of Mazikeen, No Sex, So if you came here for smut im sorry, Song: Knockin' on Heavens Door, i cant write smut, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The readers friend drags her into the upscale nightclub known as Lux,she's not really injoying herself but could a certain ruler of hell change that?</p><p>My first time writing a Lucifer (on Fox) fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not complete I'm working on it and hopefully it will be done soon.

"Come on F/N your going to have a good time." Your friend Becca said as the two of you waited outside the new upscale nightclub called "Lux" she had been here with a few more of her party girl friends last weekend and somehow she wanted to share it with you.

"And what makes you think that?  
I told you before its no use dragging me to a nightclub I can't dance and 99.9% of the music they play is over sexualized what makes you think I'll have fun?"

Becca rolled her eyes "alright F/N if you don't have a good time then I'll come with you to whatever is is your into Deal?"

"Deal"

After waiting in line for what felt like forever we were finally face to face with the bouncer,with a quick flash of our IDs he removed the chain permitting us access. "Time to party F/N!" Becca said cheerfully as she practically dragged you by your hand and down the stairs.

Lux contained things that most upscale nightclubs did.Strobe lights, expensive alcoho,l dancers wearing hardly anything at all, woman in dresses that barley covered their legs and men getting too close for comfort ,but it did have something different about it you just couldn't put your finger on.

You had unsuccessfully lost Becca in the sea of people ,it seemed pointless to go look for her at the moment so you slowly Made your way over to the bar.

After ordering a drink from the beautiful dark skinned bartender who was definitely "dressed to kill" it wasn't long before you were hit on by many guys,you just wanted to try to have fun not fool around;so you turned them down.

But there's always that One guy that gets a bit too friendly thinking he'll get lucky and bring a girl home with him, that particular guy tonight was around 5,4 he had blond hair and hazel eyes, a tight shirt clung to his muscled body, he sat down on a barstool and leaned next to you.

"If your trying to hook up with me you can just forget it." You said trying to be calm.

A smirk appeared on the man's face "Aww don't be that way Honey I just wanna show you a good time.. My name's klye" He said, his voice laced with lust 

"I've said it once and I'll say it again I'm not looking to hook up with anybody tonight!" You got a bit loud this time hoping he would get the picture.

Unfortunately he didn't, he proceeded to grab you but just before he did a tall man held his wrist tightly.

"I believe the lady said she doesn't want to hook up with someone as rude and brutish as yourself do us all a favor and leave." He said smoothly 

Kyle gave him a scowl  
"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" he asked

"Because this is my club,now leave,I never want to see filth like you again." He said loudly 

You couldn't see the face of the man who helped you but kyle looked traumatized.

"Y..yes sir." He stuttered before slowly making his way through the crowd and up the stairs.

You turned and looked at the mysterious owner of "Lux" and were greeted by a man who happened to be about 6'4,he had dark hair wore a suit and tie and even though you said you weren't here to hook up you had to admit he was very handsome.

"T..thanks for helping me with that creep." You said tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

The man smiled showing a set of pearly white teeth.  
"The pleasure is all mine darling..now I don't believe I've introduced myself I'm Lucifer... Lucifer Morningstar."


	2. Chapter 2

A small but confused smile appeared on your face "Lucifer huh? I didn't know the king of hell could be so nice."  
The man who called himself Lucifer Smirked and shook his head "I wasn't  
being nice its common sense a beautiful woman was being hit on by a disrespectful douche so I stepped in and helped her."

"I really want to thank you for that."

"Then would it bother you if I asked you for a dance?" Lucifer asked his pearly whites showing once more.

You looked down a blush spread to your cheeks "I wouldn't mind but...the music...it’s all..." it was hard for you to tell Lucifer that his club played over sexualized music, he had just saved you and he seemed like a pretty cool guy, you didn't want to offend him.

Lucifer gave you a knowing look "oh I see club music really isn't your thing, is it?" he asked thoughtfully.

You slowly nodded your head.

"Ah...I see." a sweet yet mischievous smile appeared on Lucifer's face he took a hold of your hand.

"I believe I know something you'll enjoy." he said leading you through a group of people and to a very beautiful piano.

"You know I did offer you a dance but how about a song before then, hum?" Lucifer asked charmingly.

"Really? I...I get to hear you play?" you asked nervously

"But of course." he said sitting down on the piano bench; he gave it a gentle pat signaling you to sit next to him.

Once you sat down Lucifer turned towards you. “So what would the lovely Lady like to hear tonight?" he asked so only you could hear him.

"Surprise me." you said softly earning a grin from the devil.

"You know. I foolishly forgot to ask your name." he said before placing a kiss on your wrist.

"F/N...it's F/N." you said thankful that the lighting was dimmed so Lucifer couldn't see you blush for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well my dear F/N I hope you enjoy." he said softly as his fingers slowly began to guide along the keys of the piano.

You recognized the song immediately it was a beautiful classical rendition of the song "knocking on Heaven's door." and you were thankful Lucifer didn’t have an electric piano otherwise it would sound completely different.

You moved slowly back and forth to the music you were defiantly enjoying your time with Lucifer...you knew you would be tired soon but you didn’t want the night to end.

Just as the song began to end a small yawn escaped your lips, and Lucifer quickly took notice of it. "Tired are we? Should I hold our dance off for another time?"

"As much as I don't want to I think it might be for the best."

Lucifer Chuckled "your free to come back anytime, I Reckon you had a good time tonight?" he asked.

"I did ...thank you...I promise to come back for my dance." you said slowly getting up from the piano bench.

"You better." Lucifer said jokingly before waving goodbye to you. He would see you again...it was only a matter of time.

Becca Was just finishing up a cocktail at the bar when you found her, she didn't look too drunk but it was defiantly time to call a taxi and go.

"I saw you with the owner F/N didn’t I tell you you were going to have fun?" she asked.

"yes...yes you did." you said with a smile as the two of you went back up the the staircase leaving the upscale nightclub known as Lux along with its charming owner Lucifer Morningstar behind...at least for now.  



End file.
